


Breakfast Meeting

by Anonymous



Series: Melanie's Improvement Plan [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Barebacking, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bladder Control, Boss/Employee Relationship, Controlling Dominant, Crying, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Enemas, F/M, Food Kink, Forced Exhibitionism, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Self-Harming, Forniphilia, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Humiliation to Feed The Eye, Inflation, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-consensually recording sex, Orgasm Denial, Partial Mind Control, Piss-Drinking, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rimming, Service Kink, Service Submission, Using a Character's Masochism Against Them, humiliating praise, scalding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elias follows up with Melanie on her improvement plan.





	Breakfast Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anysin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/gifts).



> I really wanted to write a follow up (or two?) to the original fic. Hope you enjoy it, anysin! A little birdie told me you might like enemas, belly kink, and pet play, so I've tried to deliver. 
> 
> Thank you so much to El for beta-reading for me!

Elias awoke to the sun shining through the window and Melanie reaching over him to steal his phone. When he caught her wrist, she pretended to be shaking him awake.

“Oh, are you awake finally?” she asked innocently. “I’ve been shaking you for ages.”

“What do you need, Melanie?” he asked.

She hid her burning face in his neck, but he could still feel her rapid breathing and her quick pulse. She slid her hand down his stomach, as if trying to will the adrenaline out of her system.

“May I please suck your dick?” Melanie asked. “I would be _oh so honored_ to have one last mouthful of your spunk before you leave.”

She wanted to hurry him out. Elias played along, despite having no intention of leaving any time soon.

“Yes,” he said, “as long as you swallow.”

With just the briefest hint of a sour expression, Melanie tucked her hair behind her ear and sucked him off. Elias lay back and pretended to scroll through his phone notifications, when in reality he was tweaking her arousal level and recording a video of her fellating him.

“Oh, Mr. Bouchard, I just _love_ your big dick,” Melanie cooed, gazing up at him as she licked the underside of his shaft.

“Hmm.” He stared resolutely at his phone screen. “Thank you.”

Melanie looked offended that he wasn’t paying attention to her. She redoubled her efforts, her tongue paying careful attention to his testicles and perineum while her hand stroked his erection. When even that failed to elicit an approving response, she sighed and waved his gaze away from his phone.

“Do you want to give me instructions?” she asked, clearly making a great (but unsuccessful) effort to sound unconcerned. “You could tell me exactly how to make you come.”

“No, thank you. I prefer my employees to be self-starters and find work for themselves rather than having to be told what to do every step of the way. Something you’ve proven you _can_ do, at least in some areas.”

Confused whether to be complimented or crestfallen, Melanie pushed his knee up to his stomach and buried her chin between his cheeks. Her tongue flicked out nervously over his sphincter, experimentally tasting him. Elias knew she had never performed analingus on anyone before, and that she had, in fact, once sworn she would never do such a thing for anyone, ever. Consequently, he rewarded her with a deep sigh of pleasure and a firm hand on her head. He could almost feel her excitement—and even moreso, he could feel her self-loathing for that excitement.

Regardless, Melanie enthusiastically licked his anus for several moments, until Elias grew bored and tugged her back up by the hair. He rubbed her lips against the tip of his cock, and she immediately sucked him deep into her mouth until she coughed, and then simply kept going. Her throat was impossibly tight around the head of his cock, and yet she kept swallowing his length. Elias continued recording, although now with a slight tremor in his hand from the effectiveness of her deepthroating skills. As he recorded Melanie’s desperate attempts to impress him, he could feel the Eye’s pleasure mirroring his own. He combed her messy hair with his fingers, careful not to block his camera’s view of her flushed, pretty face nuzzling his pubic hair. Yes, he thought, it was high time to make her feel watched and exposed.

“Melanie, could you please look up at the camera?”

Melanie opened her eyes in alarm and she glared at the phone in his hand. She tried to say something but only managed to gag herself instead. Elias allowed her to catch another breath before pushing her head back down. Her throat spasmed around his shaft as she panicked and struggled to catch her breath, and Elias promptly ejaculated down her throat.

“Thank you, Melanie,” he said, catching his breath. “Now, if you’d please continue holding still for a moment; my bladder is rather full.”

Melanie gurgled her refusal and tried to pull away, but she was stopped by the pain in her clitoris as well as his hand on the back of her head. After all, Elias had given her a direct order. The camera caught her every grimace as he pissed directly down her throat. He could have relieved himself in her mouth, thus forcing her to taste his urine and make herself drink it properly, but he was more excited by the humiliation and asphyxiation factors than the disgust factor. Melanie looked up at him with true terror in her eyes, but the device in her clitoris stopped her from struggling for air every time she tried. Her throat moved as if she were swallowing hard to take every drop he gave her, and Elias was already half-hard again by the time his bladder was empty.

He pulled out of her throat just before he finished, and he held her by the hair as he spurted the last of his morning piss into her eye and up her nose while she gasped for breath.

“You nearly killed me!” Melanie coughed, indignant.

“As opposed to your many attempts to, what, be my friend?” Elias asked, amused.

Melanie didn’t have a response. Elias used her hair to wipe a few stray drops off his cock. Melanie wrinkled her nose. She pulled her hair free of his fingers and tried to get up, but Elias sharply pushed her back down so her cheek was pressed to his lower stomach.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked.

“To... the toilet?” she said, looking bewildered.

“My expectation is that you always ask permission to eat, drink, or use the toilet when you’re at work or in my presence.”

Melanie gaped up at him. “You’re not serious!”

“I am.”

She didn’t have long to sulk. Elias released her head a moment later.

“The delivery boy is coming up,” he told her. “Put on your lace robe and go accept the delivery.”

From the look on Melanie’s face, he knew she was afraid to ask what kind of delivery.

“Just go accept the groceries I ordered yesterday,” Elias said. “And leave your robe open for the nice young gentleman.”

Melanie shook as she obeyed him. She took the transparent black lace robe off a hook on her door and stuck her arms in the sleeves before walking into her living room. Elias watched in his mind as she hesitated at the front door. Her pulsing, desperate fear of being seen while so thoroughly exposed made something in his stomach twinge pleasantly. Then there was a knock, and Melanie took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Delivery for Melanie Ki—” the spotty teenager broke off as his gaze inadvertently flickered down Melanie’s naked body.

To Melanie’s credit, she did not cover herself up, although that may have been due to some unseen warning zap from the nanites. Elias decided he had to watch the transaction in person, so he rose from the bed and watched Melanie’s humiliation from the door of the bedroom. She calmly signed her name on his smartphone screen and then took the bags from the young man. As she fumbled with the bags, the delivery boy snuck a glance between her legs. Melanie pretended not to notice, at least until the door was closed and locked.

“What the hell was the meaning of that?!” she demanded as she deposited the bags on her kitchen floor. Despite her apparent outrage, her green tracker contrasted starkly with her red face.

“I hoped we could have a nice breakfast as we review this weekend's data and create some strategies and homework for next time,” Elias said. “You may wear an apron to protect yourself from grease. Coffee first, I think. A large pot.”

He supervised her from the kitchen table as she brought him a cup of black coffee and then fixed her own. Amusingly, her nanites didn’t stop her; she must have already forgotten his instructions about asking for permission to drink in his presence. Elias allowed her to pour milk into it, sit down, and even raise her mug to her lips before stopping her.

“What?” she asked in annoyance.

“I didn’t give you permission to get coffee for yourself,” Elias said.

Melanie blanched. “I forgot! I didn’t mean to—”

“I know. But you certainly will remember after this, won’t you? Spread your legs.”

Melanie did so, apprehensively.

“Now dump your mug over your breasts and let it spill down to your cunt.”

“No!” Melanie put her cup back on the table. “That’s barbaric! I didn’t even take a sip! You can’t make me pour boiling liquid onto myself! I won’t! Ahh, ow!”

Elias simply watched as Melanie resisted and her own body punished her severely for it. It didn’t take her long to choose the pain of hot coffee over the pain of her clitoris being shocked. She closed her eyes, tears forming in the corners, as she poured her coffee down her front. It pooled under her cunt and thighs, scalding them as well. She wouldn’t suffer any serious damage, of course; the coffee maker didn’t get hot enough to do any real damage, and her generous pour of milk had cooled the coffee so it only left her skin bright red. It still must have hurt quite a bit, though. Melanie stared up at him, angry—but less so than Elias had expected. Her expression was more reminiscent of a kicked puppy.

“I apologize for the theatrics, Melanie, but I wanted to give you just a little demonstration of how powerful my hold over you is now,” Elias said. “Besides, it seemed a fitting punishment for your first murder attempt. Now, I’m sure you’re frightened, but I can see you’re already learning to like our new relationship.”

“I’m not,” Melanie lied.

“Are you sure? Try thanking me for disciplining you.”

“Thank you for disciplining me, Mr. Bouchard,” Melanie said through gritted teeth, and her tracker raised another green bar. Melanie scowled and covered the traitorous collar with a red-splotched hand.

“See? You’re most welcome, Melanie,” Elias said. “Now, please be so kind as to prepare some breakfast for us.”

She donned her apron and cooked a full breakfast for both of them. When she placed two plates on the table, Elias instructed her to dump her plate into the blender.

“What? Why?” Melanie asked, even as she rose to do so.

“While I always try to explain my reasoning, I’d prefer if you simply followed orders without questioning,” Elias said. “You’ll see soon enough. I’ll be back in a moment.”

Elias disappeared into her bedroom. There had been something in her toy box last night that had caught his attention. In his mind’s eye, he kept a sharp watch on his own plate and watched Melanie scrape the eggs, sausages, tomatoes, and beans into the blender. Elias implanted the knowledge in her mind that he wanted her to pour two cups of black coffee on top of her breakfast.

Melanie made a face, but she obeyed. “Are you really going to make me eat this?” she asked.

“In a manner of speaking. Now, enough water to fill it to the max fill line.” Elias returned to the kitchen with Melanie’s large enema bag and nozzle in hand. “And then blend it.”

With a sigh, Melanie blended her delicious breakfast to a brown, sludgy pulp. Elias hung the enema bag on the pot rack hanging from the ceiling. When the blender stopped, he had Melanie pour the slop into the top of the bag. He snuck another glance at her nearly naked body as she stood on her tiptoes to reach. She was decidedly pleasing to look at, but his plan wouldn’t work nearly as well if she knew he felt that way. He lost his train of thought when she finished pouring and caught sight of what he held.

“Ugh! Of course you’re going to make me eat it from that.” Melanie glared at the large, penis-styled nozzle in his hand. “You’re determined to thoroughly humiliate me, aren’t you?”

“You already owned the equipment,” Elias reminded her. “And since you store it in what you refer to as a ‘toy box,’ I can only assume your goal was for someone to eventually humiliate you with it.”

Melanie’s face was nearly as red as the tomatoes, but she seemed to know there was no point in trying to deny her sexual proclivities to Elias.

“Can’t you just bugger me again like a normal person?” she griped.

“Who says that _isn’t_ my plan?” Elias smeared a pat of butter on the phallus. “On your hands and knees, please, Melanie.”

The realization dawned on Melanie’s face, and her arousal tracker jumped up several notches.

“No, please, that’s so disgusting!” Melanie protested weakly. “Elias—ow!—Mr. Bouchard, please don’t put that in my arse. I’m literally begging you. Please, for the love of God, don’t make me take my entire breakfast up my arse! That’s too terrible to bear, Mr. Bouchard, _please—”_

Elias rubbed the head of the nozzle against her arse, which was still nicely stretched from last night’s sodomy. He fed the long dildo into her, inch by inch, while Melanie covered her head with her arms. Once the entire insertable length of the nozzle was seated inside her, he flipped the tube open, and Melanie shivered as her soupy breakfast surged inside her bowels.

“Nooooo.” She covered her flaming face. “Don’t watch me. I’m going to die from humiliation.”

“No need to pretend, Melanie. We both know you’re enjoying this.” Elias dragged two fingers over her wet slit. “I’d like you to get on your hands and knees again for me.”

While Melanie did so, Elias moved his plate and coffee mug to her back.

“Don’t move,” he said.

Melanie held perfectly still. Her arms trembled slightly as Elias knelt between her legs, but he held his coffee mug steady as he used the other hand to guide himself inside her. He used her empty cunt as a cock warmer and her back as a table.

“Great work, Melanie,” he encouraged her. “If you don’t mind holding completely still for the next ten minutes or so, I’d like to have breakfast with you like this and go over my notes on your performance last night and this morning.”

He took a sip of coffee and then rested his mug back on her shoulder. Melanie’s head hung in shame. The brown gloop steadily trickled through the tube feeding into her arse, occasionally featuring a recognizable bit of egg or sausage.

“Now, I’ve already seen a marked improvement in your manners and attempts at violence,” Elias said. “Thank you for your attention to that.”

He could almost hear Melanie thinking, _‘As if I had a choice, you bastard.’_ She winced suddenly, confirming his suspicion.

“I’m so pleased that the combination of humiliation and orgasm denial is working so effectively for you.” Elias paused to take a bite of egg. “Mm. Excellent breakfast, by the way. How are you enjoying yours? I hope it’s—” His lips twitched. “— _filling_ enough for you.”

“Quite,” Melanie said coolly. “Thank you, Mr. Bouchard.”

Elias cut his sausage with his fork and knife, admiring how stiff and straight Melanie kept her back. He was nearly as amazed by her dedication to the exercise as he was by the fact that none of her past lovers had ever taken full advantage of her. It was just as well; after all, it made his life that much easier.

“I’d like to supervise your Sunday routine,” Elias said. “Perhaps I can help you lay out your outfit for tomorrow and create a checklist so you can arrive at the Institute by 8:45.”

“What will you make me wear?” Melanie asked, just a hint of resentment in her voice. “Mini skirt with no underpants? See-through shirt with no bra?”

“Of course not,” Elias said. “I was envisioning clean, professional clothing.” _With a few toys strapped underneath, naturally._ But she didn’t need to know that just yet.

Melanie went silent, and Elias continued his breakfast. The enema bag was halfway empty now, and Melanie’s occasional whimpers were the only indication of her painful ordeal. Elias reached underneath her to grope her swollen belly.

“Halfway done,” he told her.

Melanie simply sniffled. Elias finished his breakfast and put his plate up, but he left his mug on her back. He began to fuck her gently, sometimes with his own cock, and other times with the nozzle, seeing how vigorous he could get before splashing coffee over the rim. Melanie grew increasingly agitated as he did so.

“I can’t take any more!” Melanie suddenly cried out, sloshing hot coffee over her shoulder and neck. She didn’t even seem to notice the hot liquid. “God, it fucking hurts, it hurts, it hurts! Take it out, Elias, please, let me go to the toilet, it hurts!”

“I know it hurts.” Elias rescued his half-full mug and dabbed her scalded skin with a cloth napkin and the gentle touch of a lover. “It’s beautiful to watch, really. You’re doing an excellent job. You simply need to relax.”

“I’m going to be sick,” Melanie wept. “Please stop it going into me at least, Elias, please.”

“No,  we won’t be doing that.” Elias patted her head like a dog. “Deep breaths. You’re nearly done.”

“I can’t!” Melanie rocked back and forth, which had the pleasant result of stimulating Elias, who was still inside her as he drank his coffee. “Ohhh, it hurts! I can’t take it, it hurts!”

On the whole, Elias greatly enjoyed Melanie’s tears and whining, or he probably would have taken a different tack with her. But he was suddenly seized with the urge to punish her for whining. He cast his mug aside and yanked her head back so far she was forced to look at him upside down.

“Shut up.” He slapped her twice on the face until she stopped blubbering. “This is more than fair, Melanie, and I’m sure you know that. I could do a million far more terrible things to you, and I’d be justified in inflicting every single one upon you. So I would appreciate it if you would shut up and be properly grateful that I’m not doing anything worse—and that only a few people will witness your humiliation at my hands. Now masturbate for me, and let’s not pretend this doesn’t excite you at least as much as it hurts you.”

Still holding her hair in his fist, he fucked her so hard she couldn’t do anything but gasp for breath and rub herself. Just before he came, he pulled the nozzle out of her arse and forced it into her mouth.

“Suck the rest down,” he ordered. “Then lick it clean.”

Oh, it was a beautiful sight to behold. Tears dripped down Melanie’s face as she slurped the last few gulps from the comically large silicone penis. He could feel her squeezing tight around him as she tried to hold her painfully full bladder and bowels, or perhaps as she tried unsuccessfully to climax. Once again, Elias won no matter what—he would enjoy the utter humiliation of her losing control of her bodily functions, at least as much as he currently enjoyed the panic and desperation of her trying to retain her last vestige of control. But Melanie’s muscles were stronger than he’d expected, and he enjoyed how hard she gripped him as she fought the waves of cramps.

“Roll onto your back,” Elias told her.

Melanie did, gingerly. When Elias rubbed against her sopping cunt, she guided him inside and then began to masturbate, just as he’d instructed her the night before. She even stared right into his eyes.

“Thank you for fucking me,” she said.

“Thank you for following instructions,” Elias said. “Now bark for me.”

“Woof,” Melanie said in a monotone.

“No, no. Perhaps try more of a little dog bark?”

“Arf, arf?”

Elias twisted the bar in her nipple. “Once more, with feeling,” he quipped. “Convince me I should give you an orgasm, but using only terrier noises to state your case.”

“Arf, arf!” Melanie licked his hand frantically. She panted three times, then whined, then gave a high-pitched howl for him. “Arf! Arf!”

“That’s a good girl.” Elias tickled her round belly. “You’re a very good girl, aren’t you?”

Melanie squealed and clenched her entire lower half to keep from spilling any of her breakfast. Her face was pink and damp with sweat, and she was clearly very close to orgasming. If only Elias would let her…

But first, he needed to explain the terms of the deal to her.

“Now, while it would be ideal if you served out of loyalty to The Beholding, I understand we live in a less-than-ideal world.” Elias rubbed her taut belly, less gently this time. “So, frankly, I don’t care whether you serve out of loyalty to the colleagues, the salary, or the man who humiliates you so perfectly you’re dripping like a bitch in heat every waking moment.”

Melanie groaned long and low at that. “God, yes, I’m exactly like a bitch in heat.” She closed her eyes and guided his hand between her legs.

Elias snatched his hand away and stuck his wet fingers in her mouth. “No, Melanie. Please look me in the eye and listen carefully to my words.” He waited for her to obey. When she met his gaze again, Elias said, “All I care about is that you do your job and stop trying to harm me. If you can fulfill those two requests, then I promise to fulfill every unspeakable wish that’s ever entered your mind, and perhaps even a few that haven’t yet. I will actualize your darkest, cruelest, most deliciously depraved fantasies—but _only_ if you fulfill your end of the bargain. And if you allow me to, I can make you _enjoy_ being bound to something, rather than fearing it. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir, Mr. Bouchard.” Melanie squirmed, clearly thinking less with her brain and more with her painfully erect clit. “Thank you, Mr. Bouchard. I promise to be loyal to be you. Now will you please put me in my place with a good, hard dicking down?”

He laughed at her, which only made her more excited. “Greedy little pup. Always so eager for any bone you can get.” He gripped her by the hips and began thrusting again.

Melanie threw her head back in pleasure. “Yes, yes, we’ve established how my childhood traumas make me lose my knickers for any authority figure who gives me a stern look.” She was a little too breathless to be properly haughty. “You might not have heard, but I did say ‘please,’ Mr. Bouchard. I have been such a good girl, what with the not orgasming and the taking my breakfast up my arse, so I would very much like to be fucked hard and fast now.”

“Perhaps I’ll give you the same treatment tomorrow,” Elias said nonchalantly as he began to fuck her. “I wonder, will you finally learn your lesson if I fill you up with some humiliating liquid lunch and then order you to have an accident in front of your colleagues? Perhaps we need a special staff meeting so everyone can be present when you humiliate yourself?”

“Please,” Melanie whispered hoarsely, and there was no telling whether it was _“Please, no”_ or _“Please, yes.”_  Her hand, pressed between their bodies, rubbed furious circles as she kept her eyes locked on his.

“Well?” he asked. “Tell me, Melanie, what should I do with you?”

Melanie gave an overwhelmed little sob, which she tried to stifle. Her collar was blinking green, meaning the implant was the only thing preventing her from orgasming. Elias was in complete control of her body, and they both knew it.

“You should do whatever you want with me, Mr. Bouchard,” Melanie finally said desperately. “But please, I’ve tried to be so good today, _please_ may I come, _please please please,_ I’ve endured so much! Please may I please just come already?”

“No, I’m afraid that wouldn’t be good for you,” Elias said kindly, eliciting another long whine from her. “I do appreciate your excellent manners, however.”

“But—”

“That’s the end of the discussion, Melanie. As I’ve already told you, I have to deny you for your own good. Now, if you’d be so kind as to keep masturbating while I fuck you.” He stroked her smooth, full stomach. “It makes the sex feel especially good for me, and I know you enjoy pleasing your partners.”

“Yes, Mr. Bouchard.” Melanie swallowed her tears and continued massaging her clitoris. “Thank you for denying me. I do want to be a good girl and make it feel good for you. Oh, God, it hurts. Fuck me, please, Sir, fuck me but don’t let me come.”

Elias was only too happy to do so. He kissed the bright red coffee burn on the side of her neck and then used her body for his own pleasure. Something seemed to have broken inside Melanie.  She pulled his hand to her breast and made him squeeze hard. She moaned and writhed and begged him to fuck her harder and humiliate her in even more cruel ways, some of which even surprised Elias.

He finally spilled his seed in her with a soft, “Oh, good girl, Melanie,” when she proposed he brand her with a tattoo of an eye. As he caught his breath, he rubbed the sides of her belly and enjoyed the primal sensation of breeding another person, never mind that it wouldn’t actually take. It especially didn’t hurt his excitement that he knew Melanie hated for anyone to come inside her.

Although he hadn’t let her come, Melanie nonetheless went still when he did. Her collar dropped to yellow, and her legs, which she’d wrapped around his waist, dropped to the floor.

“Thank you, Melanie.” Elias slid out of her, his seed rushing out with him. “You’ve proven a most satisfactory employee so far this weekend.”

“Employee?” Melanie scoffed. Then, her voice wavering, she asked, “How, exactly, do you see me? A slut who shouldn’t care whether you use a condom or not? Damaged goods you can just trash even more?”

She was more or less correct on both counts. But Elias knew what she needed to hear, and it certainly was not his true opinion of her.

“Not at all,” he lied. “You are my employee, Melanie. My employee who needs additional support from me during a difficult transition. And…” He selected his next words carefully. “You are a smart, beautiful woman who has always _tried_ to be a good girl, but never known how to successfully do that. I want to help you live up to your potential, Melanie.”

That sent her crying quietly yet again, but Elias could tell that this was a different kind of crying. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her belly as if to comfort her. When he raised up, her collar was solidly green again.

“Would you like me to help you, Melanie?” he asked. “Would you like me to give you the training and discipline and humiliation you crave more than anything else?”

“Yes, Mr. Bouchard,” she whispered. “Please help me. Please make me your perfect servant.”

There—she was finally his. And more importantly, she was finally the Beholding’s.

“I think you’re ready to advance to more intense obedience training,” Elias said. “Shall we go for a walk? Where do people in your building take their obedient little dogs to relieve themselves?”

“Erm.” Melanie’s face was bright red, but she was far too submissive and desperate to protest. “There is a dog park a few blocks away.”

“Very well,” Elias said. “Let’s pick an outfit for you to wear to the dog park. A skirt with nothing under it should be appropriate, although it should be tight enough to show off your adorable belly—” He paused to give her round stomach another playful rub. “—and also relatively short enough you can hike it out of the way easily enough. I believe you have a stretchy green and black skirt that would fit the bill?”

“Yes, Sir.” Melanie winced. “I need help getting up.”

Elias offered Melanie his hand and helped her onto her feet. As she carefully washed up from breakfast and changed into the outfit he picked for her, Elias watched her intently. As debased as she had already been, and as broken as she currently was, she still blushed beautifully under his gaze.

“I wish you wouldn’t watch me like that,” she complained.

“I could record you, if you prefer,” Elias held up his mobile.

“No, that’s all right!” Melanie said quickly. “You watching me is… fine, I suppose.”

When she was dressed, Elias tied a short lead to her wrist, then wrapped it several times around his own palm. Melanie blinked quizzically at him, but Elias simply took her hand.

“It wouldn’t do to scar any children for life,” he said. “This way, I can walk you on a lead like a good little doggie, and no innocent passersby will be any the wiser. Unless I want them to be, of course.”

He gave her wrist a tug, and Melanie followed him. She was still red-faced, and she walked carefully and with a hand over her round, cramping belly. But she submitted to him without question, and soon they were strolling toward the dog park.

This was strictly to keep her performance on track, he reminded himself. Her service to The Beholding was the true goal. After all, he wouldn’t be doing any of this if it weren’t obviously for Melanie’s (and the Institute’s) own good. He was lucky she was so easy to control; it was rare to find such intense and deeply rooted submissive tendencies.

The fact that her humiliation and submission kept him nearly as constantly aroused as her was simply a side benefit. But that didn’t stop him from enjoying every second of it.  



End file.
